


Seven Minutes in Heaven (Cleaner Version)

by Jennlee44



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cleaner version to my NSFW version of the same name, F/M, Not smut but a little racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennlee44/pseuds/Jennlee44
Summary: Barry has always loved Iris West. It takes a game of seven minutes in heaven to tell her how he feels.





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a NSFW version of the same name if anyone is interested. It has smut. This one is the clean version. Well, cleaner version.  
> This is the first ever story I've written so if it sucks. Apologies. ;) I don't know if I will write anymore. Writing is hard. LOL  
> Anyway, thanks to Liquidheartbeats for helping me with this. You have been a tremendous help. Thank you so much. Thank you to my sister as well. Its always better to have more than one person to re-read things over for you. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the story.

“Hey Barry, are you going to Linda’s party tonight?” Iris called out to Barry from across the hall. Barry was sitting at the desk in his bedroom looking over his copy of advanced physics.

“Uh yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go. I have way too much studying to do.”

Iris rolled her eyes and walked to his room. She casually leaned against the door frame. “Bartholomew Allen, all work and no play make Jack a dull boy.” Barry looked up from his textbook and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Ugh, really? You’re calling me out by my full name?”

“Yes, I am. What are you gonna do about it?” Iris stepped further into the room and grabbed the book off Barry’s desk.

“Hey I was reading that!” he shot her a look of disapproval and sat up in his chair. 

“Come on, it's gonna be the biggest party of the year,” Iris said with enthusiasm. 

Barry really didn’t wanna go. Linda was her friend. He didn't even know why she invited him.  
In reality, he did know. He was in denial. Everybody knows that Barry is in love with Iris. He has loved her for what seemed like forever. It pained him knowing that she didn't feel the same way. 

“Earth to Barry” Iris called out.  
He looked at her with wide eyes. His face flushed red. “So are you gonna go or what? Please don't make me go alone. I need my best friend there with me.” Iris walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close and in a sing-song voice said, “pleeeease?”

The sound of her voice made his body feel all warm. Barry could never resist when she said please in that way. Hell, he could never resist her in general. He did anything she asked. He would always do anything for her.


	2. The Party

Barry and Iris showed up at Linda’s house while the party was in full swing. Barry wanted to go earlier, but Iris insisted they be fashionably late.  
Linda opened the door and looked them both up and down. “Looking good West! Oh, hey Barry! You look good too.” she smirked and gave him a wink. 

He blushed and said thanks.  
She invited them in and offered snacks and beverages. Since he was the designated driver, Barry wasn’t drinking. He was always so responsible. Iris on the other hand, she knew she was free to drink whatever she pleased. She wanted to let loose and just have fun.  
The party was loud, crazy, and Iris was having the time of her life. Barry on the other hand, not so much.  
Every so often he’d make eye contact with her, and she’d smile. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.  
No matter what his mood all she had to do was flash those pearly whites, and he’d forget everything. Her smile could light up a room. She had perfect full lips. Lips that he craved to kiss, and her body was amazing. Oh how he longed for her body. To touch it, kiss and caress it. He wanted to feel the soft round shape of her perky breasts, to grab her ass and…...SLAP! He was smacked really hard on the back.

“Ouch, what the hell?” he turned around and there was Linda.  
Clearly, she was drunk, but if you asked her she'd say she was only tipsy. 

“Calm down killer, it'sss only me. Ssso you gonna tell her tonight?” she said as she swayed slowly. 

“What the hell are you talking about Linda?” 

“You know, for sssomeone ssso sssmart, you sssure are ssstupid.” her speech was slurred so all her “s” words sounded like a hissing snake. Barry found it amusing, but he really didn’t appreciate what she said and didn’t appreciate that smack either. “All I’m ssssaying isss, man the fuck up already,” she said as she continued to sway like the floor was moving. 

What did she care if he told Iris how he felt? He thought to himself. “Why do you care so much?” he said as he searched her face trying to make sense of it all.  
“I care becaussse ssshe’s my friend and I wanna sssee her happy. “You”, she pointed hard at his chest. “You make her happy, and If you tell her, you can be happy together!” He looked at her puzzled. 

“What are you saying? Does Iris feel the same way about me?” 

“Ssslow ya roll there buddy. I’m just sssaying, if you tell her you'll find out. You know what? I got you, imma hook you up.” she said as she wobbly made her way to the middle of the room.

Barry’s heart rate started to accelerate, what was she planning? “ Wait, no thanks, I don't need your help,” he said as he tried to go after her. 

“Oh hush, hey everybody letsss play a game!” Linda called out as loud as she could to get everyone's attention. “Hey, asssholes, I sssaid, let’sss play a game!”

By this point the party had died down a bit so there was no need to be that loud. But, she was drunk, so she had no idea how loud she really was. 

Suddenly the room got quiet and everyone turned to face Linda. She had their attention now. “Hey, letsss play ssseven minutes in heaven. I got….. I got the perfect candidatess right here! Barry and Irisss you’re up!” 

The room came back alive with cheers and Linda was feeling a sense of accomplishment. Iris heard her name and immediately her face flushed as she looked at Barry. He had a look of sheer terror on his face that made him look like he’d seen a ghost. Iris saw it and frowned. 

“It’s not that bad,” she thought to herself. She made her way over to Linda and through gritted teeth asked her “what the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m helping you out girl. Go get yoursss.” she said and pushed Iris towards where Barry was standing. He was frozen with fear that only his eyes moved when the two girls approached.  
Linda grabbed them both by the hand and led them to the closest closet she could see. She opened the door and shoved them both in. “Now handle thisss!” she motioned her hand up and down before slamming the door.


	3. The Closet

The room was pitch black. As everyone knows the rules of seven minutes in heaven, no phones, and no lights. They had seven minutes to do whatever they wanted. Those seven minutes seemed like an eternity to Barry. It was so quiet he could hear his heart beating, or was that Iris's? Iris was thankful that Barry couldn’t see the fear that she had in her eyes. She wished she was drunk. Whatever alcohol she had in her system quickly dissipated because she was sober as hell right now. 

“Okay, this is nothing. It's seven minutes. It’s Barry. My best friend, my BFF. Why am I nervous? I shouldn’t be nervous. Ugh, why is this taking so long? It's hot in here. Is it hot in here?” Her thoughts were running wild at this point. She took a breath and gulped. “Oh no, I hope he didn’t hear that,” she thought to herself.  
“Okay somebody has to make a move, otherwise are we just gonna stand here?” she thought. Just as she was about to say something she felt Barry reach and grab her hands. She got a bit startled and jumped. They both laughed. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok. It's just so dark and I didn’t expect that.” she whispered. 

“Iris?” he said with a quiver in his voice. 

Barry could feel a lump forming in his throat. He thought about what Linda said. It’s now or never he thought. “What’s the worst that could happen? Iris rejects me and I ruin our friendship. She could hate me and never want to speak to me again. She could-” 

“Yes Barry” she purred. Oh how her voice was so soothing he thought.

“Okay here goes. I love you.” 

“Aww I love you too” she replied.

“No, I have always loved you. I loved you even before I knew what the word love meant. Then after everything happened with my parents, I had to go live with the girl who I had a crush on.” He wanted to say more but stopped in anticipation of her reaction. The silence was deafening, and it made his heart beat even faster. “Iris? Do you have anything to say?” he couldn't see her face and it was killing him. “It's too damn dark in here,” he thought. He went to tighten his grip on her hands, and she pulled them away. “ What have I done?” he said under his breath. Iris inhaled slowly and exhaled that sounded more like a deep sigh. 

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just as she gathered the courage to speak the door opened, and they were blinded by the bright light of the room.

“Ssseven minutesss are up kidsss. Get the fuck out!” Linda laughed and grabbed Iris, pulling her out the room and whisking her down the hall, before she could say anything she saw Barry looking at her with the saddest look on his face. He looked heartbroken. 

“Linda! What are you doing?” she exclaimed as she pulled her arm out of her grasp. “I need to talk to Barry,” she said in a huff. 

“ You can talk later, I want the deetsss! Now sspill! Did you kiss him? Tell me!’ She exclaimed, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

“No, it was nothing like that. He told me he loved me.” Iris had a somber look on her face as she spoke the words that she was longing to hear. 

“About fucking time!” Linda yelled. 

“Wait you knew?” Iris asked. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Linda. 

“Uh yeah, everybody knew, duh! How could you not know?” Linda asked as she gave Iris a playful shove.  
Iris then realized, how could she not know? Barry was her best friend. They shared everything. They had no secrets between them but this. This was the biggest secret of all. “Why didn't you tell me?” she asked angrily. 

“Chill the fuck out. It wasn’t my sssecret to tell. Why didn't you tell him that you loved him.” Linda asked inquisitively.

“Uh, I was afraid of rejection. Afraid that if I told him, and he didn’t feel the same way it would change our friendship. That he would hate me. I won't risk losing him. Oh, my god, have I lost him?” she asked with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Well what did you sssay to him after he told you?” Linda inched closer and grabbed Iris by the wrist. 

“I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Then when I was about to, you opened the door and yanked me away.” Her eyes were so filled with tears that it was hard to see. Iris blinked and they fell softly onto her cheeks. 

“Girl? Well go find him and confesss your love! GO NOW!” Linda said as she gave Iris a little shove in the right direction. 

Iris looked everywhere and Barry was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone? She asked around and someone said, “ he said he was leaving, and to tell you he’s sorry, and he’ll see you at home.” 

“Shit, he was my ride.” she thought.


	4. The West House

Barry felt like shit. His heart was so heavy it felt like at any moment it would shatter into pieces. He walked into the West household and happened to see Joe. 

“What are you doing up this late?” he asked. 

“What are you doing home this early? Its only 2 am.” Joe said. He saw the head down and slumped shoulders of Barry and said, “uh oh. What happened? Iris called and said she was staying at Linda’s tonight. Did you guys get into an argument?” 

Barry looked at him with tear-filled eyes and said, “no, nothing like that. Just the opposite. I finally did it, Joe. I told Iris how I felt, and she rejected me.” Once the words escaped his lips he could no longer hold back the tears. Joe crossed to him and embraced him. 

“Oh Bear, I’m sorry. Did she tell you she didn't feel the same way?” Barry moved to sit on the couch and Joe sat beside him and put his arm around him. 

“Actually no, she didn't. She didn't say anything, and I left before I gave her a chance to talk” he replied. 

“Okayyyy, then how do you know she doesn't feel the same way? She didn't say anything you said. She might have just been shocked or nervous to respond.” Joe’s kind words bounced around in Barry’s brain for a minute before he responded. 

“I don't know. Her silence told me that she didn’t.” he said as the tears were welling up in his eyes again. 

“Listen Bear, I watched you be in love with my daughter since the day you came to live with us. I also see how she responds to you and looks at you as well. You need to talk to her. Give her a chance to tell you how she feels. You can't assume by her silence how she feels.” 

Joe was right. Barry hasn't even given her the chance to say anything before he left. Now since she was at Linda’s, it would have to wait until tomorrow. “You're right Joe. I need to talk to her and see what she has to say. I guess I just expected her to respond right then and there.” he said. 

Joe smiled and patted him on the back. “Look, go get some sleep it's late. You can pick her up from Linda’s and talk to her tomorrow. Go out somewhere and just talk. Okay?” Joe said as he stood up and stretched and yawned. “I’m gonna get some shut-eye. I had a long day, and I am exhausted.” He looked at Barry and gave him another small smile. Barry looked at him and smiled back. He got up and hugged Joe. 

“What's that for” Joe asked. 

“For being the best dad I could ever ask for.” Barry said with a smile. “By the way, you sure you’re totally fine with me being in love with your daughter?” 

Joe looked at him and said, “ I can’t think of a better man who's more deserving of my daughter.” 

“Thanks, Joe. I just hope Iris agrees with you.” 

Joe chuckled and made his way upstairs. He knew that Iris loved Barry too and wanted so badly to tell him. But it wasn't his place to say anything. Barry and Iris were grown. They needed to figure things out for themselves without him interfering. 

Barry was lying in his bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Iris. Iris, his dream girl. He wanted more than anything to be with her. He loved her so much it hurt. He literally felt pains in his chest the moment he got a glimpse of her. The mere mention of her name filed his body with a warmth that was indescribable. He wanted to hold her and never let go. It was At this moment that he realized that he needed to resolve it soon. This was their last year of high school together before college. Before both of them went their separate ways. Barry had planned on leaving central city for college. He wanted to know how Iris felt before she was out of his life forever. Okay maybe not forever. He was being a bit overdramatic.  
What if she met someone and fell in love? What if they got married, and he never had his chance ‘cause he blew it? His thoughts were making him crazy. He had to talk to her, now! Barry reached for his phone and pressed the contact that said beautiful flower. It rang, and rang, and rang till finally he heard,

“Hey, I'm off doing things. You know what to do. Do it or I won't call you back. Ok byeee.” Beep!  
He smiled hearing the cuteness in her voice. He didn't want to leave a message, so he ended the call. “She's probably sleeping,” he thought. Except she wasn't. She was on her way home to talk to Barry.


	5. The Plan

Iris did indeed call Joe to tell him that she was staying at Linda’s because she had a plan. She needed to talk to Barry. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He was in love with her! She loved him too! Was it weird that she was in love with her best friend? No, of course, it wasn't. What better way to start a relationship than with your best friend. That is if he wanted a relationship.  
Of course, he did! He confessed his love for her. She wanted nothing more than to be his. To feel him wrap his arms around her. His big strong arms. Iris started to feel all tingly thinking about Barry. Thinking about how good he looked tonight. How she wanted to run her fingers through his silky brown hair, and stare deep into his gorgeous green eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes. Lashes so long it made her jealous, and how in the right light his eyes looked like a pretty shade of blue with a gold ring around the pupil. She could get lost in those eyes. 

She wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips pressed against hers and to feel his hands all over her body. She had a plan, and she was gonna make sure she executed that plan tonight!  
The car pulled up to the house, and she got out. She thanked the driver and made her way up the stairs. All the lights were off. Was he even still awake? 

No matter, she needed to see him now. To talk to him, or attempt to anyway. She could feel her body warming at the thought of seeing him and being so close to him. She slowly entered the house and made her way upstairs to her room. Barry’s room was across the hall from hers, and his door was closed. She went into her room, quietly shut the door and leaned up against it. “Okay it's now or never,” she thought. She put her things away and undressed. She found her skimpiest nighty and put it on. Iris opened the door and crept out across the hall. Iris opened Barry’s door and saw that he was fast asleep. She quietly closed it and crossed the room to his bed. 

He looked so peaceful when he slept. So beautiful. From the foot of the bed, she crawled until she reached his legs. Iris carefully made her way on top of him and straddled his waist. Barry was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't even stir. She just sat there admiring all the little freckles and moles on his face. She wanted to kiss every last one of them. She slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips. They were so soft and plump. His lips weren’t thin like other boys she dated. Barry had a nice full bottom lip that begged to be sucked on. As she pressed her lips harder into his Barry opened his eyes and shot up. 

“Iris? What are you doing?” He exclaimed. 

“I thought about what you said, and I feel the same way. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About you. I want you, Barry. I love you too.” She leaned forward again wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his him. 

“Wait don’t you wanna talk about this?” he said looking into her lust filled eyes. 

“What's there to talk about? You want me, I want you. Let's stop talking and start doing. I wanna be with you tonight.” she said as she leaned in again. 

Was he dreaming? Who cares he didn't know when he'd get this chance again, so he kissed her back. He sucked on her bottom lip she felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her whole body. She reached up and grabbed the soft tresses of his hair. She wants him now more than ever. 

“Barry,” she said breathlessly as he made his way down her jawline peppering her with kisses. He reached her neck, and she let out a loud moan. A big smile spread across Barry’s face. 

“Shhh, we don't wanna wake Joe.”

“Sorry I can’t help it. It feels so good” she cooed. 

“You think that feels good just you wait,” he said as he slipped his hands under her nighty and lifted it up over her head. “You are so fucking hot,” he said as he leaned in kissed her neck again. He gently laid her down and proceeded to kiss her passionately. Iris was in ecstasy and wanted more. She wanted to feel him, all of him.


	6. The Sex

Iris was in disbelief that Barry could make her feel so good. Barry ran his hands up and down her body, and they were getting ready to have sex. 

“Iris wait,” Barry said as he leaned up. She looked confused. “We need protection. I think I have some in my top drawer. Uh, but check to make sure they aren’t expired. It's been a while.” 

Who was he kidding? It was more than a while, it had been at least a year since he had sex. He wished Iris was his first but sadly that honor went to Becky Cooper. She was his first real relationship. He stopped himself. He did not want to think about her while he was with Iris, even though he hadn’t given the same consideration to Becky. He thought about Iris all the time. Even during. He used to close his eyes and picture her. She didn't deserve that. But who cares. That was then, this is now, and right now he was about to make his dreams come true. 

Iris gave Barry a look and chuckled, “God I hope they aren’t expired.” She reached over to the top drawer of the nightstand and found the box of condoms. She checked the expiration date. Still good. Honestly, though, she wasn’t really worried if they were. She had some in her room. She just didn't want to spoil the moment even further by going to fetch them.  
Iris took one out and opened it up. She put it on him and Barry groaned. 

“Wait” he called out.

“What now?” Iris said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? We’re kind of rushing things. Don’t you wanna take it slow?” he asked. Iris looked at him with passion in her eyes. 

“Yes. I’ve wanted this for so long and I don’t want to wait any longer. Why? Do you want to wait?”

“Hell no,” he laughed. Then reached up and kissed her. His tongue searched for hers and met it with voracity. Iris was still perched on his lap, but Barry wanted to be on top. He grabbed her waist and quickly moved her to a lying down position. Iris let out a little yelp at the swiftness of his actions. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, and he once again placed his slightly parted lips on hers. For someone who had only one sexual partner, he certainly knew what he was doing, and she was impressed. 

Iris ran her nails up and down Barry’s back causing him to wince a little. It hurt, but what a way to be hurt. He could feel the pressure building up and being with her was intoxicating. 

“Iris, you feel so good. I love you so much,” he said breathlessly. 

“I love you too Barry,” Iris said in a whisper as she looked lovingly into his eyes. 

His eyes were mesmerizing. She has always kept her eyes closed while having sex but this time she couldn't look away. Barry either. They loved each other so much they were hypnotized. Their lips met again and kissed each other passionately. Barry moved down and kissed her jawline making his way to her neck. The sensation made Iris's whole body tingle even more.

“How could they have waited this long,” she thought.

The sound of birds chirping could be heard, and they knew it was time to wrap it up. She felt so good he never wanted to leave, but they were running out of time. After a while, it was all over, and he let out a big sigh of relief as his body collapsed. He nuzzled his face into her neck. 

Iris rubbed his back and with a huge smile on her face said, “That was amazing Bear”. 

He leaned back, looked at her and nodded in agreement. He flopped back on the bed with his eyes closed. Iris leaned over and kissed his lips. 

“I love you, Barry Allen.” 

He opened his eyes, looked at her and said, “I love you too Iris West.” 

She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss then laid her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart and wanted to stay in this blissful moment forever.

They knew that it was almost time for Joe to wake up but neither one of them wanted to leave. 

“Joe will be up soon and would kill me if he knew you were here,” he said as he went to lean up.

“No don’t go” Iris whined. “We can stay like this a little longer. He thinks I’m at Linda’s house remember?, plus its Sunday. You know he likes to sleep late on Sundays.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Barry said as he laid back down and rubbed her back. “But as comfortable as I am I do need to clean up.” 

“Okay go do your thing. I’m gonna go freshen up myself.” Iris said as she got up and looked for her clothes. She paused and said, “Barry? Where do we go from here? What does this mean for us?” 

He looked at her and said, “I hope it means that you will be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It was my first ever one so if it sucked sorry. ;)


End file.
